Another Time Another Place
by duo s luvergurl
Summary: The Sailor Moon Crew get to start a new life, and it involves the lovable Gundam group, which happen to be tied to the Sm group's past and get to start over new with them. How different can they be? Well you'll have to read to find out!
1. Prologue

Another Time Another Place

....Gundam Dimension....

The Gundam Boys had just finished a battle that would soon be considered the end of the war and were going back to what they now called home, Quatre's mansion, in the Sanq Kingdom. Duo, the pilot of Deathsythe Hell stopped ubruptly, which caused the other pilots to wonder what the hell made him stop. Not long after though one by one they each seemed to stop as memories of a place they never could have fathomed to have once been a place they called home, The Moon in all it's glory during the Silver Millenium. Then memories of certain princesses came to each of the pilot's mind. To Duo, a young woman that had extremely long streamers of silky golden blonde hair with what seemed to be two meatballs at the top of each pigtail. She had deep cereleun blue eyes that seemed to radiat with pure excitement and innocents. She had on a nice form fitting white dress with a golden embroidery on the fitting top of the dress and from that, the dress flowed all the way down to her feet. With Heero, there was a young women with Sea greenish-blueish hair that went a little past her shoulder's in a wavy way. She had eye's that were a turquoise color that held wisdom and a calming air to them, which to his surprise made the perfect soldier smile at this site. She had on a spaghetti strap dress that was fitting in all the right places and flowed to her feet. now as for Trowa there was a young woman with dark blue hair that went just above her shoulders, and had bright dark, blue eyes that showed shyness and knowledge. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that flowed to her feet. She had an innocent shy smile directed at him, this made him fell warthm he had never felt before. Quatre's memorie was of a young woman with Shoulder length black hair with a tint of purple to it. Her eyes were dark pools of purple that showed lots of sadness yet some care that was meant for him and his love for her. She wore a dress like the others only with it bein the color of her eyes. Then Wufei and his memory of a young women with brown hai held up in a high pony-tail. Her eyes were the color of forest green that held lots of energy and determination. Then there was the love and compasion that showed in her smile towords him. With these memories shown to the gundam pilots were also the memories of a war which lead to the death and destruction to all that they loved, cared, and protected. They saw who they once were and what they once did. They were the sailor soldiers. Duo was Soldier Saturn, Prince of Saturn and brother to Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, and Princess of Saturn. Heero was Soldier mercury, Prince of Mercury and brother To Ami, Sailor Mercury, and Princess of Mercury. Trowa was Soldier Jupiter, Prince of Jupiter and brother to Makato, Sailor Jupiter and Princess of Jupiter. Quatre now new himself as Soldier Venus, Prince of Venus and brother to Minako, Sailor Venus, Princess of venus. Then there was Wufei, Soldier of Mars, Prince of Mars and brother to Rei, Sailor Mars and Princess of Mars. Of course the memories of The Queen Selenity and The other Princess' and Warriors of the solar system flashed by with all there trials and the attack of Beryl which ended their lives, only to reborn in this time.

All of this took a good few minutes of all the pilots staring off in to space, literally. When they all came round none of them spoke for a few minutes more contemplating where these memories had come from and why they had just now made themselves known.

Then Duo Spoke up"What the hell? Why is this all just now coming back to us and where are the rest of them?" 'Where is Usagi?' he thought to himself.

"I don't know maybe..." started Trowa who was cut off when all of a sudden a rip in space appeared and out stepped Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, Gaurdian of the Time Gates, and princess of Pluto. Then she spoke "Sailor Soldiers, You have all awoken yes?" she asked not waiting for a reply as she continued "I have awoken you all, because you are all needed once again. The Princess' have been through a great deal since you all have died in the Silver Millenium and I have transported them to this dimension to start anew. They will all have just gained there memories back of the ones you have just seen only from there point of view and life. They have just finished a massive battle once again, against a great evil, even worse than Beryl. They will not be the same as yoou once new them. Take care of them and you guys will all be able to start your lives over, I will see you many more times later." With that said she dissapered and they all were in The yard of Quatre's mansion, Gundam's now where in site. They all just stood there a second soaking in all that had Just been said.

Within the next few minute's a light flashed that was so bright they had to shield there eyes from the harsh light. When they removed there arm or opened there eyes there on the ground unconsious lay: Usagi, Ami, Makato, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. From that point on they new there lives were going to change and start anew.

A/N: I would like to have at least 5 reviews before I go on with this story, I need to know before Igo on whether or not it's worth being continued. I'm gonna tell you now the characters are all goin to be OOC for the most part, but here's how I see it...It's a fanfic, so what I say goes. Anyways Thanx for reading and don't forget to R&R! TtFn!


	2. And it begins

Duo's luvergurl (aka youko's kitsune luvergurl): Wow! I have returned! I'm really sorry for having waited so long to update this story. I had a sudden loss of interest in continuing anything I started to write. Well now I'm back and hopefully this will continue to be as good of a story as I hope it to be. Anyways, on to the long awaited chapter 2. Sorry for such a long Authors note…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or even related to Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, except this idea for my story…So don't even try to friggen sue me! AAAHHH! Now that that's said on to the second chapter.

All the g-pilots went to their one and only love and gathered them in there arms, while Quatre called for Rashid and some others to gather the rest of the women. Quatre had told them all to just pick a room for each young woman and get them in a bed. While this was being done Quatre had asked Rashid to get each and everyone medical attention.

3333 An hour or two later 3333

Rashid had gone and told all the Gundam pilots to gather in the living room and reluctantly they all finally showed up a long with 3 exhausted doctors. They all rested in there own respective way. Heero and Trowa each leaned a different wall while Quatre and Wufie sat in chairs with Duo pacing around like a mad man. All there actions stopped and attention was focused on the three doctors as one cleared his throat in an attempt to get there attention.

"We have given each and everyone one of the woman an examination and have come to the same conclusion for them all"…one of the doctors started slowly afraid of their reaction having known the pilots and what they are capable of from other occasions." They are all extremely exhausted and are in some sort of a light comatose state." He finished rather slowly.

"WHAT? How? Why?" yelled an angered Duo 'Usagi, my sweet tenshi and my dear little sister Hotaru' thought Duo sadly.

"But why I wonder?" mumbled Trowa himself trying to make something of the situation. 'My poor Ami and my dear sister Makato'

"Grrr…injustice! What could they have just gone through to have left them like this, we all know full well they shouldn't have had to go through what ever they have?" Wufie voiced out loud what everyone had been wondering. 'Why are you all like this? He wondered, absent mindedly wondering how his sister Rei and his love Makato'

"Doctors, do any of you have any thoughts or ideas as to why or how they got into this state?" asked the ever so polite Quatre while his mind wandered to his beloved and lil sister…'Hotaru, my love and my baby sister Minako'

"No Mr. Quatre unfortunately we do not" said one of the other doctors

"When do you believe they will be out of this comatose state" asked Heero in his usual monotone with the slightest hint of worry in it while worrying about all the girls but mainly a certain two 'Michiru and my lil sister Ami'

"No Mr. Heero again we are not sure" said another one of the three doctors for the first time.

3333 another dimension, a dreamland so to speak 3333

"Where the hell am I? Am I dead?" asked a scared little rabbit, Usagi as her crystalline blue eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

"Usagi!" were quite a few surprised yells along with.

"Koneko" and

"Hime"

They all said their surprised greetings to there very special friend and Hime all in there own way. Then there was another almost foreign voice as it quietly said

"Serenity and sailor scouts will you all please come join me over here, as I am about to fill you all in on a lot of stuff. The sooner the better for those poor boys." As the mysterious person said this, she gained there attention and a lot of shock as she mumbled the last part. They all gasped at once at who they saw.

"Mother…" was all that was whispered by the hime of the moon.

"Your Highness…said some and others said

"Queen Selenity"

Then Usagi got a determined look about her as she started to pretty much interrogate her once living mother in one simple word.

"Explain…"

A/N:Sorry so short but at least it's something! AlsoI'm sorry if my writing isn't up to the greatest standards, as far as how long and split most of this should be with paragraphs and spelling, etc…but this will have to do unless someone wants to offer editing my chapters. Says with hopeful grin If you do, e-mail me telling me so at sorry if this chapter seemed slow I'm trying to fill the background in…sort of. Hopefully this pretty good and can get more reviews. That's all…for now, until next time…

Duo's luvergurl (aka youko's kitsune luvergurl)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, those of you have decided that my story has been worth a try to review as well as those who are just now

discovering this story. Though I really understand the fact that it usually isn't accepted to have this as a chapter, but I feel

that many writers on this website as well as many other sites will understand why. Honestly it may seem dumb to those

that I am writing this, but I feel that if you had an open mind and a thought of some respect towards any writer or any story

that this may seem appreciated.

It seems to me that a lot of people seem to take things for granted and that even though people don't realize it, have low

self-esteem. I happen to know for a fact that people can seem so cruel and judging to people by the way they look, to most

importantly what they may like and enjoy. Honestly I think it is awesome to have people understand and support you

enough to not judge you but what you like, but who you are. It is these things and ways people find how much they truly

understand there self enough to not care whether or not their best likes the exact same things as they do or have the same

opinion about things, but that they can expect and understand who you are and what you believe. Again opinions and the

things you like and believe are things that are of your own desire.

I can only speak for myself and for those that may agree, that people may seem rude or harsh to you (an author) of story

when people are blunt and tell you that they do not like your story. I know that people may not think about it enough when

they write it, but I say to them to take into consideration, that someone has taken their time and effort as well as had the

courage, to write a story that they believe at least good enough to try and let others see. I believe a true writer can come to

understand, not always write away, that there are always those who may love the story and those that do not. I had just

recently come to understand this, and honestly, it has helped immensely to realize that everything that someone can see

or write…etc. Was done by or designed by someone that believed enough in there stuff to realize that there are always

some who love the story and wish for you to continue, only to be let down as someone dwells over the bad reviews and

does not give up.

Though many enjoy critism and welcome it that does not mean that I believe somebody should lash out at someone in

truly harsh unneeded words. Honestly, it was that person's own choice to read it, as was the writer's to post it. Good

critism that is more for maybe at least helping rather than disregarding the author as well as the fact that again it was you

the reader who decided to take the time to write a review. I truly say that if you prefer a story's characters a certain or the

coupling a certain way I believe, that you should go right on ahead preferring that and maybe write and post a story your

own to the way you like it.

I think that people truly don't realize is that authors are taking what they like from whatever it is they are writing a fanfic on

and making up something that they like, and though you may be skeptical at times because maybe there are more bad

than good reviews, you should also take into consideration that those who wish you continue, are let down to get stuck

with an unfinished story, do to them losing hope and their confidence in their writing.

Everyone is entitled to their own opinion it's something a strongly suggest you never let you never let anyone or anything

change your mind on something if you truly believe in it. I have only realized recently though no matter how I may feel

about a fanfic, I give it as much of a chance as any other, do to the fact that I strongly believe that anyone reading anyone

else's story or anything that may not be there own or to there liking with as much open-mindedness at it as they can.

Every reader or writer has to realize not everyone will enjoy every detail to their plot, story or the way they have their

characters. Only when someone can truly go into reading a story with an open mind, do they realize things that are

actually good, but not their way. It's only then in anything that I discuss with friends or anything will I truly listen to

someone's opinion on anything really.

So what I am truly trying to say is that I have come to realize my own quick assumptions of stories and how'll they'll be in

my opinion, if say the way I didn't like the coupling and my quick overall finishing of the reading and realizing this is not the

way to do it, I've realized this through experience and can say…that there are some truly amazingly thought out and well

written stories, that I will surely be rereading to only make my decision of it after I've done it with an open mind. Quick to

judge people are usually ones who think they can do better, but just haven't (not all of you) whereas I am just glad that I

finally realize how I can continue my story, since I am proud of it, and there are those who believe I should continue, and I

will not only for my self, but those who have taken the time to read it and consider how they may like it.

(A/N: My next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and to those who will in time take there time to read this and hopefully

come to understand as to why I did this, not only for myself but also for those who have gone on with there stories as they

see to it. After all this is (fan fiction) a chance for anyone to write and enjoy other interesting stories as they please. I have

come to respect and understand people who have continued stories, started their first story, as well as going all the way to

have finished and completed stories, only to start on new ones…to only continue to do what they enjoy.

Again this is my opinion, that obviously I believe in and it doesn't go against that others my think otherwise, but again it's something that literally just hit me and thought that there will at least be some to appreciate this, if not oh well.

To everyone and there own strong opinions, never loose sight on how you feel about something, just keep and open mind with it all.


	4. Chapter 4

3333 Dream-world Realm 3333

Queen Selenity looked solemnly at her young daughter and came to a silent agreement.

/Pluto, please come and join us as I have come to a decision as to what to do with them, and I will need your help in doing this. /

There was no reply, only it was done, as there stood the young but wise beyond her years, Keeper of the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto. Everyone seemed stunned to have the sudden appearance of their friend and fellow scout. Before anyone could question her appearance, the Queen's regal voice spoke to them

"I know very well that you all are truly wondering what it is you are doing here" she started calmly, and then looking at her daughter she said openly with some regret in her eyes "but that doesn't mean the time is right for me to fully tell you everything." Without leaving anytime for the others disagreement, she looked at them sternly and spoke to Pluto.

"I believe you know very well what dimension it is I wish for them to stay, but I believe I have intervened too much in their lives as it is. Most of which hasn't turned out the right and just way." She then turned to the sailor scouts and said

"You will have NO memory of your past lives, but there is a reason me doing this…your memories will come back to you but only if it is meant to be. I lay this in the hands of those who you have not yet remembered, and I will not put you threw the pain of knowing them if it is not to happen. It is if they truly feel the way I hope they do, that this will happen."

Pluto then took this opportunity to step in and say her peace "You all are to receive information on the life and way of living you all will now have in this new dimension. You all are to keep your powers and be what you are destined to be. You will have no memory of any of your past lives, only that of your life here. Though unfortunately you will remember your past battle with Chaos, due to the fact that you all will have a slight differences in your powers, personalities, and outfitting. This is a lot to take in, but we must get going. If you will all follow me" she said gesturing towards a newly opened portal.

3333 GW Dimension 3333 …Before Pluto arrived with the sailors (in dream-realm)

"Hello gentlemen…" said Pluto bowing in respect to the newly awakened Princes of the Universe. "I come to you today to bring you news regretfully, your sailor senshi will not be here with you much longer" she started when certain enraged Duo spoke up, voicing all their opinions for them.

"What the HELL makes you think we are just going to stand by and let you do this to us, when we only just recently recovered our memories, ALONG with the ones most dearest to us? HUH? HUH? Cause I doubt seriously I, or any of them" he said gesturing towards the fellow princes and or Gundam pilots before continuing "are going to let you!" he said firmly.

"I don't think you will truly understand the reasons behind my actions until what is to be done for all to truly be right and remembered is to happen!" said the usually calm Time Keeper. "I am telling you now, that the girls are going to have no memories of anything of you or the time of the Silver Alliance until it is destined to be remembered. They have changed, you have changed and there is more to be done before you all can meet again." She said all this with regret vibrating off each word.

She left threw a portal unknown to them, led right upstairs to her hime's room. What she saw before her were the effects and changes their last battle had left on her as well as surely the other scouts. There was no thought in her mind that each and every one of the scouts was no longer the same she had come to know time after time again.' Hopefully nothing but for the better' she thought sadly to herself as she raised her staff and The new Usagi disappeared, which she repeated with each of the other girl after going to each of the girls room.

She then reappeared in front of seething and brooding males and said calmly "It has been done" noticing there sudden reaction to go to their loved ones, she finished quickly "For your sake as well as theirs, you will do what you think is right and not give up on them, now or ever" Then disappeared once again to the franticly retreating backs of the princes.

One thought went threw each of their minds' we have failed them in our past lives, but in this life there has not been a mission yet that we have failed…and I'm not about to fail this one' they all said this in there own way, at the realization the girls were indeed gone.

(A/N: I got a sudden stoke of wanting to write…though I know this chapter may have been long and somewhat confusing, I had to write this to at least set down some background. Also what new changes could Pluto have been referring to! Well you'll just have to wait an see. Special thanx to all my reviewers, but mainly Serenity Maxwell, who has personally let me know how she feels about each chapter. Thanx again to all that read and know that even a simple "Please update" or I really like your story and wish for you to continue" is always a nice thing to do after you read someone's story. Until next time…SEE YAS!)


End file.
